Similarities to Total Drama Canon
Total Drama Comeback was so well-known that the producers must have read it, as there are multiple references to the story. Note: This article is one of the few pages where Total Drama Action, World Tour, and Revenge of the Island is not taboo. Total Drama Action Comparisons Events of the story that happened or have some similarity to those of TDA seen later. *The story's name was mentioned during the TDA special. *Lindsay said that if Beth won TDC, she'll take Beth to France, exactly the same place were they both wind up during the TDA special. Total Drama World Tour Comparisons Events of the story that happened or have some similarity to those of TDWT seen later. Occasionally, due to the accuracy of some of the comparisons, Kobold was occasionally labeled the Prophet of Total Drama. *In Kobold's story, Noah makes a reference to a live Volcano. During the World Tour Finale, that is exactly where the cast went as the final challenge that season. *The effigy-building Challenge during Comeback may have been referenced during Hawaiian Punch, as the Final Two of World Tour had to build effigies of each other. *Zeke's liking of zombie movies in TDB was possibly referenced by Feral/Zombie Zeke, much to Kobold's distaste. *Owen and Izzy's breakup in TDB became canon in World Tour a few months after the chapter containing the breakup was published. *Bridgette, Harold, and Heather's dislike for Alejandro mirrors the same in World Tour. Fortunately, it doesn't result in their secretly liking each other. *Both TDC and TDWT had Lord of the Rings references around the end, TDWT being Ezekiel's Gollum-like appearance and falling into the fires of the volcano, and TDC having Bridgette use Gandalf's speech against the Balrog of Moria for her fight with C'thulu. ("YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" *bang*) *The fact that Beth has a cookie in Aftermath II:Revenge of the telethon may be a reference to a running gag in Total Drama Comeback. *During the cosplay challenge that took place after Improbable Race, Duncan sings dressed as Trent a song about how much he loves Gwen. In World Tour, Duncan and Gwen became a couple. *During Wawanakwa Strikers, Harold said that Chris may be a Sith Lord. In the end of World Tour, there's a parody of the ending of Revenge of the Sith in which Chris is dressed as Darth Sidious. *In Total Drama Comeback, Cody is eliminated right before the last challenge. *Sierra says in the first aftermath of Battlegrounds that she wouldn't mind Cody sucking on her thumb. In Slap Slap Revolution, she lets him suck her thumb in his sleep. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Comparisons Events of the story that happened or have some similarity to those of TDRI seen later. *The return to the island, obviously. *A batch of new characters, though not as numerous as Kobold's 22 rookies. *Both have an artificial snow fight for a challenge in the episode Ice Ice Baby, with different goals at hand. *Rodney and Cameron, both intelligent and small, share similarities. *Dakota returns as an intern (though not what she wanted) on TDRI, as Owen did (but more willingly) in TDC. *In one episode, C'thulu himself makes an appearance. *The Chris-useum Chris builds in the finale is very similar to Maclean Stadium. Total Drama All-Stars Comparisons Events and references to Total Drama All-stars *In the season's first episode, the Villainous Vultures gave a group confessional, where each member (aside from Gwen) said one part of the the same sentence. Total Drama Comeback is very fond of this tactic. *In the episode, "Evil Dread," Courtney mentions that the show's title is Total Drama, as she did several times in Comeback. Total Drama Pathikew Island Comparisons * Shawn's obsession with zombies seems to mirror Kobold's own, though he denies that Shawn is based on him at every opportunity. *Clucky the lie-detecting chicken is similar to Groucho the Duck References to Total Drama Canon Nods and jabs at Total Drama canon in the story *Courtney's super person identity, the Human Cricket from the superhero movie challenge in TDA, makes an appearance in Super VR. *Don't forget about Izzy's alter-ego, the demolitions expert Explosivo, also from Super VR! *Near the end of Giant Monster VR, Duncan and Beth joke about being the Final 2. This is a reference to TDA, where they were in the Final Two of the season. *Alejandro calls Bridgette expendable, like in TDWT (thought that time he was in the confessional). However, Bridgette answers with some...painful rebuttal, which is the famed Knee of Justice preformed on the same male by Heather, yet another reference. *Chris saying that he'll wish to throw Ezekiel out of a plane is another reference to TDWT. *Courtney doesn't like Gwen being near Duncan, since she's afraid the goth girl is trying to steal him from the CIT. Given what happened in TDWT, nobody can blame her. *In the Alien VR, Lindsay is referred to as Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness, which she was called for part of TDA. *Ezekiel turns into a feral monster in TDBG's The Hunt for Feral Ezekiel albeit under different circumstances. Category:Content